Toronto Org
Toronto Org, 696 Yonge St, Ontario, Canada. Continental Liaison Office in Canada for Scientology, WISE, CCHR and other groups. Eight stories plus a penthouse floor. Personnel *Yvette Shank, President. (OSA) *Al Buttnor, Director of Special Affairs to 2002ish. (OSA) (Hasn't been spotted in years, possibly in Buffalo.) *''Unknown'', Director of Special Affairs. (OSA) (Vacant positions can be "held from above".) *''Unknown'', Director of Legal Affairs. (OSA) *''Unknown'', Director of Something Else. (OSA) *Mario, Body Router and book sales. History *Previous org was on Avenue Road (possibly the source of the name of WISE company Avenue Road Roofing). **After they moved out, the org was damaged by a fire said to be caused by a photocopier. *Present org opened around 1980. *Raided by police March 3rd and 4th 1983, by 129 OPP officers together with forensic accountants and accountants of the Federal Department of Revenue during the Operation Snow White investigations in Ontario.Scientology History in Toronto, Part 2 *In early 2004, renovations were started to fix up the org. Work was done on the interior of floors 1-4, broken windows were fixed, one of the elevators was fixed after years. By 2005, this effort seemed to run out of gas, leaving incomplete work extremely visible at the front of the 2nd floor to present day. Title and tax information *Has a 50% property tax exemption provisionally granted by the City of Toronto in the 1990s pending CoS charity status in Canada, and recognized religious status in Ontario.Becoming a Recognized Religious Denomination In Ontario, Carter & Associates This was never reviewed/revoked (as scheduled in 2000) when CoS was turned down by Revenue Canada because the municipal property tax authority was meanwhile transferred to the provincial Municipal Property Assessment Corporation (MPAC).Toronto Org 50% Property Tax Exemption, whyweprotest.net.Elimination of the property tax exemption of the Toronto org, studyoftruth.org *Has two mortgages on the property until 2011.Gregg Hagglund on ARS, Aug 19 1997 General information *The building sways in high wind and cracks windows. Previous owners were granted a variance to add the overhang to catch glass falling from above. *The org does not own the sidewalk under the overhang, according to city charts showing the width of Yonge St. *Sea Org barracks/bunk beds believed to be on the 4th floor. *Daily food deliveries by Sysco truck, around 1pm. **Not allowed to cook/prepare food on the premises. *Said to be operated from the Buffalo Org as a "Garrison Org" under Sea Org control. **Rumoured to bus members to each others events to bulk out the attendance. Activity Org activity *Events on New Years, Dianetics Day, Auditors Day, Hubbard's Birthday, frequently at outside venues. *"Maiden Voyage" events in 2008 at University of Toronto locations (via a Scilon UofT prof). *Sidewalk stress tests in front of Org. (Last seen xxxx-xx-xx.) *Orientation pass handouts in the surrounding area on Staturday. (Last seen xxxx-xx-xx.) Front activity *Claimed annual Just Say No to Drugs events on Police Appreciation Day, 2nd week of June. Protest activity *Raids/Toronto, Ontario *Chanology Toronto 2.0 - forum *www.AnonymousToronto.org - wiki Weak points *Property tax exemption. *Rumoured attempts to transfer services billings to Narconon Canada and Buffalo Org to evade taxes. *Investment of a Sea Org unit which has to be heavily monitored to prevent blowing. Web site Replacement org *In the special Freedom issue sent to residents of Clearwater, August 1 2009, it was claimed that a rural inn/conference centre North-West of Toronto has been purchased to be a new Advanced Org, and the Continental Liaison Office for Canada (the administrative operations) will be transferred there.Section of the Freedom issue References *200 cruise by Scientology HQ February 11, 2008, Brett Clarkson, Toronto Sun *Abroad: Critics public and private keep pressure on Scientology March 29, 1999, Lucy Morgan, St. Petersburg Times *Anons plan 'polite' church protest February 10, 2008, Murray Whyte, Toronto Star *Church Markets Its Gospel With High-Pressure Sales June 25, 1990, Joel Sappell, Los Angeles Times *Church was Sun-burned October 28, 2007, Alan Shanoff, Canoe *Hill v. Church of Scientology of Toronto, 1993 CanLII 1348 (ON C.A.) November 19, 1993 *Preorder Scientology Lulz Now May 12, 2008, Kevin Bracken, Torontoist *Scientology charged in member's death November 14, 1998, Thomas C. Tobin, Scientology Charged, St. Petersburg Times *Scientology chief got millions, ex-aides say July 11, 1984, Robert Lindsey, New York Times *Scientology church faces new claims of harassment December 22, 1988, Stephen Koff, St. Petersburg Times *Scientology church on trial in Canada April 23, 1991, W. Richard Reynolds, St. Petersburg Times *Scientology link at Montessori school alarms parents September 18, 2008, CBC News *Scientology's Legion of Doom February 10, 2008, Torontoist *Shoring Up Its Religious Profile June 25, 1990, Joel Sappell; Robert W. Welkos, Los Angeles Times *The Thriving Cult of Greed and Power May 6, 1991, Richard Behar, Cover story, TIME Magazine *Was That a Hate Crime? February 12, 2008, Robin Rix, Torontoist Notes External links *Learn about Scientology history and controversies in Toronto, Ontario www.scientology-lies.com *Scientology in Canada Wikipedia. *R. v. Church of Scientology of Toronto Wikipedia. *Hill v. Church of Scientology Toronto Wikipedia. *Scientology History in Toronto, Part 1-10 Operation Snow White, etc. *Google street view Category:Canada Category:Scientology Orgs Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki